Medical Attachment
by VampireAngel94
Summary: Bella’s a surgical intern and just got a job in Phoenix. But when she agreed to the job, she also agreed that she would be assigned and assist one doctor only. What happens when he’s a cold hearted bastard? AH
1. Moving

**Hi everyone, thank you for reading this story. **

**Disclaim: **I do **NOT **own Twilight, never have, never will.

**Summery****: **Bella's a surgical intern and just got a job in Phoenix. But when she agreed to the job, she also agreed that she would be assigned and assist one doctor only. What happens when he's a cold hearted bastard? AH

**Chapter one **

I never liked planes. It was bad enough that I had a fear of heights let alone having the only entertainment on the plane was watching 'Snakes on a plane'. Two things I'm not too fond of. Planes and Snakes. So you couldn't exactly blame me for double checking every few minutes to see if someone unleashed a crate of snakes on the plane, can you?

The man sitting beside me started to get a bit antsy whenever I checked under my seat or looked around drastically at every sound that filled my ears. I think he's just about to go and complain to the flight attendant to see if I could get thrown off the plane. God I hope not. I know I'm being silly. It's just a movie. Plus I doubt that the employees are allowed to throw me off of a plane oh, about a good five hundred feet in the air. Yeah. I somehow doubt that.

Mentally kicking myself for not bringing my beloved Wurthing Heights book onto the plane, I took note to yell at dad for Not letting me take anything onto the plane.

_'It's only a two and a half hour trip Bells, you've read that book over and over! Just watch whatever they play now-a-days and relax.' _Dad's exact words played over and over in my head. It almost stopped me from thinking about looking for snakes! Oh how wrong he was. I would laugh if I wasn't afraid of making the man think that I was mentally compared or something.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land in Phoenix airport in approximately ten minutes. Thank you for flying with American airlines. Hope you had a wonderful flight!_" A woman's voice spoke on speaker, her voice impossibly sugar coated that it almost sickened me. Though it's her job, I still had to wonder how people would willingly want to spend their lives flying; I know I would be scared to death if I had to be on a plane 24/7 while watching Snakes on a plane. I would definitely lose it.

I sighed. Well at least they got to choose what they wanted to be. Unlike me. I was currently on my way to do my intern year in my home town, I couldn't believe that I had gotten it. Phoenix has always –from my college professors perceptive- filled with interns and that it was hard to get in unless you graduated from Phoenix college yourself. My luck became scarily overwhelming when I found out that not only was I able to get the job, but I _also _get to be under the control of one resident by myself. The best part about it, was that I was working under the best neurosurgeon in the world. Yep. I was currently waiting for a beam in the sky to drop and crush me and the luck that I knew I wasn't supposed to have.

Funny. When I grew up I would always shy away from blood. The smell of it would make me want to hurl, I couldn't say that I was completely cured of my phobia, but I'm at least able to stand it and able to cut strangers open.

The plane set down a bit bumpy. My hands in a constant death grip on the hand rests, so hard in fact that my knuckles started to turn white! I realized that as soon as we landed, the man beside me had up and left before I removed my hands from the rests. Am I really that bad to sit by?

Well apparently so.

Doing another quick once over, I unbuckled my seat belt, it seemed that I took that long that I was one of the last people left on the plane, in the lead with a woman in a wheel chair and the old man beside her with a cane stick. _Damn I feel young at the moment_.

After I got through security and grabbed my whole three cases of luggage, I dogged every living organism in the overcrowded airport and outside to the car park. Currently trying to flag down a taxi, why does everyone decide to grab a taxi when I'm trying to get one? Well. At least unlike Seattle I'm not freezing my ass off! It's the main reason why I made such a drastic move from Forks to Phoenix, that, and the fact that I grew up here.

Pity that mom and Phil doesn't live here anymore. If they hadn't moved to Jacksonville I would have gladly moved in with her, and I'm sure she would welcome me with open arms. She always was a bit wacky, always childlike and caring... I missed her so much. I haven't talked to her for about a month now, I really should call her or at least e-mail her when I get settled in. It's really the least I can do.

Currently I'm slowly, _very _slowly, paying off my college dept and a few other of my many bills. I was just under the hundred-thousand mark, mostly because I worked two jobs while studying full time. Charlie tried his best to let me let him pay for some of it, though I refused. No way was I going to accept any mount of his retirement fund. He worked hard for that. So I'm going to make it through this by myself.

When I finally got a taxi I stuffed all of my baggage into the boot of the car, then finally entered the vehicle and off to my new apartment. I couldn't say that the place I'm renting at the moment was the most spectacular of them all. In fact it's a dump. But what could you honestly expect for a kid who just graduated out of medical school?

In my honest opinion the flats weren't that bad. Brick, balcony, windows, sure, the outside might not look so great, but I'm sure the inside is very quaint.

Ok, so the inside isn't that far off as the outside. I mean. The walls could have done with a different color other than cream with some chips missing, but I'm sure once I'm done with the place it will end up looking great!

...I hope.

I unpacked all of my clothes, books and photo's I packed in the suit cases and placed them in the most fitting spaces. The apartment came furnished. It has a bed, draws, small table and chairs, fridge...what more could a person ask for?!

Ok, so maybe I'm just trying to make this sound more than it really was, but I was brought up to make the most of what you've got. When I grew up I didn't have all too much, I didn't mind either. New technology doesn't faze me like it does with all my fellow peers, it wasn't just technology either, I used to wear second-hand clothes to school also… That would probably explains why I didn't have many friends at school...

I decided to go out grocery shopping, I had nothing else to do, the small amount of items I brought with me were unpacked and I have nothing to pre-occupy myself other then re-read Jane Austin novels that I practically know off by heart. Which in my case is pretty sad. Normal girls at my age have boyfriends; some by now often have husbands and kids already! So sadly, the only romance in my life is the ones I read about in books or when I visit Mom and Phil. I know. Sad. But I'll live.

Walking seemed like the best option to get to the grocery store. I already knew where everything was. My old house is only a few blocks away from the apartments I'm living at, and the shops aren't too far, plus I don't want to waste all my money on cabs.

I love how it's the middle of autumn now and the sun's still out and burning brightly. Sure it can get pretty heated here in summer, but it's better than freezing my ass off! The shops were exactly how I remembered it. Crowded and over commercialized. Everywhere you look a sign will be up telling you to buy this or that item which is completely over priced when they have the same ingredients as the home brands. I'm serious, I checked the labels.

Once I grabbed a shopping cart I started up and down the aisles to find food that I could use. I noticed that as the years go by, so does the food you can cook in an oven or stove. Nearly everything on the shelves that I saw was all used for microwaves. I refuse to use one other then heating up food when I can't be bothered waiting. Which is most of the time.

Just as I turned the corner I collided with someone else's cart, making me fall over. My butt hit the floor **hard**, the bump was harder than I thought and also pushed and knocked my back down, making my head instantly go back and hit the floor, that collision was also very **hard**.

"OW!" Me and the lady I crashed into cried in pain.

This woke me up immediately. I quickly got up -ignoring that the floor was spinning and the ringing in my ears- and crawled over to the other lady. She was sitting up, so at least she didn't get her skull smashed in. She looked a few years younger than me. Short black pixie hair, from what I could see of her, short, and really pretty. She stared at the floor with a dead expression. Making me think that she was in shock for a moment.

"Um...e-excuse me?" I said, waving my hand around in the girls face.

She snapped out of it immediately, her head shot up and a panicked expression consumed her face. "Oh my god you're bleeding!" She screamed, I looked at her confused. I wasn't bleeding.

That was when I noticed how much my head really hurts. I winced in pain, my hand came up to my head, only to notice a warm sticky liquid coating my hair. Blood. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! The pain shot through my head like a dagger.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the ER, you need stitches." Alice said, trying her best to support most of my weight with such a small frame.

"N-no. I-I'm fin-fine." I scrambled out, though I knew I was the exact opposite.

Black stars danced across my vision as I knew that I probably have a concussion, with the amount of blood I could feel running down my hair I knew that I would need stitches and I was lucky I wasn't unconscious, a few degree's left and I could have been a goner.

"No you're not." She said, hoisting me through the isle. People stared but said nothing; this definitely reminded me of when I was younger. No one helps no matter what happened to you unless you were in a car accident and were blocking their road to work. So I was definitely surprised that this lady was helping me now.

She escorted me all the way outside, she was obviously stronger then what I give her credit for. She opened her car door and helped me sit down in the passenger seat, "What about the car seat? I'll get blood on it..." I muttered, trying my best to keep my eyes open and my head off of the seat pillow.

"Do you honestly think I care whether or not I need to clean a bit of blood off my seats?"

...

"Yes." I said as if it's the most obvious answer in the world.

She shook her head, "Where are you from? New York?"

"Forks, Washington." I said, trying to keep up a conversation so I wouldn't doze off.

"Yeah, I know the place. My family was thinking of moving there." She replied.

I snorted, "Why would you do that?"

"It's a small town, perfect for raising kids. Or at least that's what my mother said."

"I used to live here. I moved when I was a junior." I muttered.

"Oh? My family moved here when I was a junior. We came from Chicago."

"Hm, I saw the movie Chicago."

The lady started to laugh, "That was Chicago about forty years before I was born! Not to mention it's a movie."

"Still based there."

"Are you feeling ok? I mean, I'm not sure if it's the heat that's getting to you or the loss of blood." She asked, concerned.

"I think its answer B...Ha! B is the first letter of my name!" I said amused.

"Yep, definitely losing a lot of blood. The hospital not even a minute away, so try to keep up your breathing pattern."

"I know how to breathe." I snapped.

"Well, keep it up." She said.

She was right though, it took just under a minute. She came around to my side and helped me out. I looked back and saw that the seat didn't have any blood on it, mainly because I didn't allow myself to rest my head on the cushion, but still. My head still aching like a bitch, my world still spinning like I just got out of a hurricane and still I managed to breathe.

The lady didn't take me to the ER though; she completely skipped the huge line in the waiting room and continued on to the elevator. This confused me, "I thought we were going to the ER?"

"Yeah, but my father, brother and husband are doctors. So we don't need to wait in line for them." She said, her arm tightened around my waist when she thought I was slipping.

"Damn, well isn't that just convenient! I wish you guys were here when I lived here. I was in the ER basically once a week, twice depending on if I broke a bone or not." I said, she laughed, I guess she didn't think I was serious...

"Well, don't worry because my family is the best of the best." She said proudly.

"Okie dookie." I muttered, slightly swaying. Crap, I think I lost a bit _too_ much blood.

Her other arm went around the front of my waist and locked with the other to stop me swaying, "Don't you dare faint on me, we're nearly there."

"You know I can do the stitches up myself! All I need is a few mirrors and I'll be fine. I'm supposed to be working here tomorrow anyway." I complained.

"I know." She said, "But I personally think that it would be wiser if you got someone else that isn't intoxicated would be a hell of a lot safer to do the stitching."

"Why do you care?" I asked, not trying to sound snobby and ungrateful for her help.

"Don't need to worry." She said as the elevator went _ding! _And opening for us. She pulled me through the doors before they closed and continued to walk through the not-so crowded hall.

"Edward!" She yelled to a bronze headed man, when he turned around to see who had called him I instantly forgot to breathe. He's a god. No, no, that's an understatement, words couldn't compare to his beauty. His nose was straight yet arched, his skin rather pale for someone who lives in Phoenix, kind of like mine though he's a tiny bit tanner. But his eyes. Oh god his eyes. They were crusted into my mind for all eternity! Those emerald green orbs were like an emerald jewel cut in two. Only a god could have made this creature!

"Alice?" His voice velvet soft as he spoke.

"Alice? What's an Alice? I'm a Bella." I said confused.

"I knocked into her at the grocery store, our shopping carts collided and her head hit the ground hard. She's bleeding and I think she might need stitches." The girl said.

The man walked over to me, my face heating up as he came closer and closer, "Breathe Bella." The girl said beside me. I looked down at her confused until I noticed that I haven't been breathing for the past few seconds. I took a sharp intake of breath, it felt like a wave of water woke me up as I shivered at the sudden realization of how cold the hospital was to the outside streets of Arizona.

He circled us like a shark circles his pray, though he didn't have that expression. He stopped once he was standing behind my, his cool fingers lightly grazing my hair, looking at the wound. "Hmm, it's going to need at least six stitches." He muttered to himself. He placed a hand on the small of my back and ushered me into a small private room. One that you'd expect a snobby rich old man would die in. He sat me on the bed and told the girl and me that he'd be back.

"That's my brother, Edward." The girl said.

"He's human?" I asked, making myself feel stupid instantly, even though my head was losing blood.

She laughed, "Not many people think so."

"Oh?"

"He's not very...socialized. He's got a terrible bed side manor." She said. Oh, so he's most likely the preppy, rich, beauty type that sleeps around with half the female population in the city. I hate those people!

"Wait… What's an Alice again?"


	2. Human

**Summery: **Bella's a surgical intern and just got a job in Phoenix. But when she agreed to the job, she also agreed that she would be assigned and assist one doctor only. What happens when he's a cold hearted bastard? AH

**Disclaim: **Don't or ever own Twilight

**Chapter two**

The sun light reflected from the windows and woke me up before I was ready. Though that is a good thing considering that I have to start work at seven and it's now currently...five thirty-three...I groaned, I would have went back to sleep but I need to shower to get the blood crust out of my hair and I have to walk to the hospital. It's about a half hour walk, and since the accident yesterday, I don't have any food so I have to buy out.

Last night was probably the worst sleep I've ever had in my life. I'm not used to sleeping on my stomach, and considering I just had six stitches on the back of my head, I doubt that I'm going to go and sleep on my back any time soon either.

Alice insisted that she let me let her take me to the go shopping with her on Sunday, the only day I have off. Her exact words were '_You haven't experienced Phoenix until you go shopping! It may not be Paris, but its close enough!' _Even though she knew that I already lived here before and have shopped here many times before my leaving...

I took a long cold shower. Taking my time scrubbing my body and washing my hair, wanting as much of the blood out of it as humanly possible. I tried my hardest to make the sting of the shampoo as low as possible, but that itself isn't possible. It stung like a bitch! That's the main reason why I had a cold shower. That. And the fact that it's about ninety degrees' out, and the hot water would just add to my agony.

My mind twirled from cold water to the bronze haired doctor in a flash.

Well...If you could get whatever you want with your looks, he would be the happiest man in the world. I could tell from last night he seemed a bit hostile. Like he kept up a guard constantly, though trying to make it not look so obvious by covering it with a heavy mass of sarcasm. I didn't know why he felt the need to have a barrier though. He couldn't have had that much of a bad life could he? He comes from a rich -and as far as I know of- nice family. So why the hostility?

Hopping out of the incredibly small shower, which could probably only fit two and a half people inside, and that's only if you squeeze in! I put some fresh clothes on. Just a thin white sweater and some jeans. I wasn't entirely sure what I was supposed to wear to be a intern apart from scrubs, so I through on a casual, yet, smart outfit.

Even after taking my time in the shower and getting dressed it was still only a few minutes past six. I decided that I'd just leave early, go sit down and eat somewhere, then go to work. It seems like the most rational thing to do. If I just sat and started reading one of my books I'd most likely get stuck into it and not be able to tear myself from it until I was an hour late for work. That is the last thing I want to happen. Be late for my first day and get fired for it too! Not something I want anytime soon.

I grabbed my purse and keys before exiting the apartment and locking the door behind me. The walk did me good. It was refreshing. The sun was out, but not roasting, so it was warm and comforting as I walked down the busy streets of Phoenix. I walked as far as eight blocks before stopping at a very quaint little diner.

Memories swamped me at the sight of the place. My mother would always take me here for breakfast once a week here ever since we moved here when I was four. I had some good memories of this place. That, and it's terribly bad coffee. I decided that I would go and grab a bacon and egg burger, sit and eat it, then starbucks to grab a coffee that I can actually drink, then the hospital.

The diner was just as I remembered it. The seats all across one side of the building and the counter on the other side, not to mention the kitchen. The same people ran the place, I wasn't too entirely sure whether or not the owners still remembered me or not. But there was always one way to find out!

"Good morning miss, what can I get for you today?" Mrs Banks asked. _Obviously not..._

"Just a bacon and egg burger with plenty of ketchup please." I said, a smile consuming my face.

Mrs Banks gave me a questionable look, "Do I know you from somewhere dear? You look oddly familiar."

I nodded, biting my lip, "I'm surprised you recognized me at all, it's me, Bella Swan? You and my mother used to be friends."

Her face showed that she remembered me instantly, she reached over the counter and gave me a hug, I returned it in the process, "Ah! Isabella dear! I've missed you so much, you've become strikingly beautiful since you left, how are you dear?"

My cheeks burned, keeping up a warm smile, "I'm doing great. I just moved back here, I got a job at the hospital."

Her brows instantly went up, "Whoa, that's a big change. You used to go there once a week, now you're working at one...That is definitely unexpected...Oh! But in a good way!" She tried to make it sound like she wasn't offending me. It made me laugh and shake my head.

"No, no, no, it's incredibly true. You don't need to watch your wording for me when it has something to do with my clumsiness." I said, ushering out her awkward misunderstanding words.

She laughed, "How has your balance been now-a-days? Any better?"

I shook my head, "Sadly no. Yesterday I already made a trip to the hospital to get stitches." I laughed.

She looked concern, "Oh dear! Are you ok?"

I nodded, "Nothing a bit of pain killers can't fix!" That's a lie. I refused pain killers from the hospital yesterday. I don't know why, but I had a thing about taking them. I haven't used them once in my life! Well...Unless it's when I have to go into surgery again that is. But that doesn't count! I had to take them or else I would have felt the whole ordeal when the surgeons had to cut me open to get that stick out that I fell on!

Someone behind me cleared their throat loudly. I turned around and saw another customer waiting in line, but with me talking to the only servicer, I stopped the queue. I muttered sorry, paying for the food and walked over to a booth, waiting for my burger.

They didn't take too long to make it and send it out to me. Mrs Banks apologized and said we'd have to meet up or come back to catch up. I agreed and ate my burger as fast as possible, I still had to get to starbucks and to the hospital in the next...thirty minutes...oh crap!

I threw my rubbish in the bin and continued to eat on the way to the hospital. I guess coffee would have to wait until my lunch break then. It would look a hell of a lot better to my employer to be early and ready then late and bumbling.

Making it with only minutes to spear, straightened my sweater and brushed my hand through my hair, tucking whatever hair had escaped from my pony tail, trying to look as presentable as possible. I went up to the reception desk to see where exactly I'm supposed to be.

"Excuse me miss?" I said, grabbing her attention.

"Emergency is the next door down dear." She said, looking me up and down. I wasn't too entirely sure what she meant by that, but I let it go, I didn't want to be late.

"No, um, I start work here today. I'm Isabella Swan, and I was wondering where I'm supposed to be, no one told me." I said, waiting for her reply.

She turned to the computer screen and typed something into the hard drive, "Hm, yes, you're working with Mr. Cullen up on the eight floor. Do you think you'd be able to get there without help?"

I shook my head, "No thanks, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Wait! Here is your workers badge. You'll need to show it as ID to Mr. Cullen and to get up personnel elevators."

I nodded, "Thanks."

She nodded and went back to work on the computer while I went off to find the closest elevator, which was just around the corner. I pressed the button and the door opened automatically, waiting for me. I walked through and pressed the eight button. Just as it was about to close a voice came from the hall, footsteps cluttering against the ground.

"Hold the elevator!" He cried.

I quickly used my hand to stop the door from closing, letting the poor man jump in before it closed on him. He quickly pressed the tenth button and breathed a sigh. He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair and looked at me with a grateful smile, "Thank you so much, I'm already late."

I smiled back politely, "Anything I can do to help."

He stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Mike Newton."

I shook his hand, "Isabella Swan. Well. Bella preferably."

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" He asked. His bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement, his baby face making him look adorable. He's a very attractive man, though a speck of dirt comparing to Edward's status.

"Yeah, I'm starting today." I complied.

He raised a brow, "Oh? And what are you? An intern?"

I shook my head, "Yeah."

"Which resident?"

"Um...He's not really a resident, I don't think, um, Mr. Cullen, know him?" I asked.

Mike grimaced and nodded, "I heard the bastard was getting one, but I didn't actually believe the rumours!"

I frowned, "Is there something wrong with him?"

He nodded, "He's a freak!"

I opened my mouth to say something witty but the elevator _ding_ed and opened. I muttered a good bye, he doing the same. I walked out and into the hall, not entirely sure what I'm supposed to do. I sighed and clipped the clip to my shirt while wondering endlessly down the hall, wondering if I would possibly run into my new boss.

But with my luck, of course that isn't going to happen anytime soon. Instead I walked into someone, though this time they grabbed my arm and steadied me so I wouldn't fall and reopen my stitches. I got steadied and sighed, looking up, my breathe being taken for the second time in the past day that I've lived here.

Two Emerald green orbs stared back at me with both confusion and annoyance, I could feel my face turn into a hot plate as the seconds tick by that his hands stayed on my arm. I didn't know why, but his hands felt oddly colder than a normal temperature. I would have said something if I wasn't petrified at the moment, the fact that I literally ran into the most beautiful man on this Earth who looked annoyed while I just stood there, dumbstruck, was just making the matter worse.

"U-um...s-sor-sorry..." I shuddered.

He frowned, "I thought I told you to come back in a few weeks. What happened this time? Ran into an old lady?"

My heart pounded in my chest, this time not from shock, but from anger, "No! I told you last night, I start working here today."

"Prove it." He said, letting go of my arm, slightly shivering at the new temperature. I pulled the clip from my shirt and handed it to him. I almost wanted to laugh at his expression, ha! How's that for proof!

"Fuck..." He mumbled under his breath, I just managed to get it.

"What?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, "Nothing." He said, straightening himself up, "Ok, so I'm going to be expecting you here at the exact same hours as I have. When I work, you work. You sleep when I sleep. You eat when I eat. I expect you to know my time table off by hear-" I cut him off.

"Wait! What are you talking about? I can't stand around and chat, I'm going to be late." I said.

He just looked more annoyed then before, "You don't get it, do you?" I shook my head, he sighed in annoyance, "I'm Edward Cullen. Your _resident_."

And at that my world shattered around me. Edward couldn't possibly be my boss! I thought I would have some old man that needed someone to help him catch up because of his oldness. Why in god's name would Edward need an intern?! Could it be possible that he brought his way through College and now realized he needs help catching up? He does have the face to make any woman teacher –possibly male as well- sway at his presences. Did they pass him because of his looks?

"Oh..." was all I could muster out.

He nodded and continued, "As I said, whenever I'm at the hospital, you're at the hospital. You are expected to be in my presences at all times. You will be my shadow. Whatever I want, you get. No complaining. No _ifs' _or _buts'_. Just do it." He spoke firmly and kept a straight posture.

I frowned, "Wait. Will I be doing anything with patience? Or at least assisting in surgeries? I was trained to be a surgeon, not a coffee carrier."

"You may help out on _some _surgeries, yes, but other than that, you will be only be assisting in my other patients."

I nodded and sighed, "Well. When do I finish today?"

He smirked, "I take on thirty hour shifts. I start at seven, same as you, and finish at one tomorrow in the afternoon. Whenever there isn't a surgery booked or my patients don't need me, we either sleep or eat. Either of the two are the only things you do while having time off. Will that be a problem Miss Swan?"

I shook my head, I was ready for these hours ever since I started studying to become a surgeon, though the hours were a little longer than expected. I may only be an intern at the moment but I still have to get used to these hours. So I wasn't going to complain. At least he said there were sleeping and eating breaks!

"I was just wondering. If you are a neurosurgeon and everything already, then why are you taking on first year interns? No other surgeon I know has one. I think I'm the first of this case." I said.

"The reason doesn't matter. Now let's get to work...First getting you some scrubs. I got one of the nurses to make you a locker beside mine. Inside is two uniforms. After every shift they get washed by either the nurses or the janitors. You change and wear them, then change back when the shift is done."

I nodded, taking notes in my head, "Ok, so were exactly is this place where the lockers are?"

"Bottom floor, west wing of the hospital. Be there ten minutes before every shift to get changed and ready to work. I get here at the same time, so be ready to work. Zero tolerance." Edward said in a business tone of voice.

"Ok, um, do I go change now?" I asked, bitting my lip.

Edward nodded, "Yes, you can't be expected to be treated as a part of a medical team wearing _that_. I will escort you down there and show you where the lockers are, then the schedule. As I said, you'll need to-"

"To know them off by heart. I've got it." I continued on with his over-lapping exposé.

He smirked, "Cocky. Let's see if you still have that edge by the time you finish your first shift."

"Bring it on!" I said excitedly. I finally got to start the job that I've been studying for for the past five years of my life. I was ready as soon as I graduated, and I'll be ready until I die!

Edward escorted me to the first floor and to the lockers, as promised. He showed me which one of the lockers will be mine, and unlocked it. When I got the clothes out, I stayed there, looking at Edward, he hasn't moved an inch.

"Um...Do you know where the ladies room is to change?" I asked, bitting my lip.

He laughed, "There is no room for changing."

My face burned up immediately, "Then where am I supposed to change?"

"Here."

My eyes widened immediately, "Well...Can you at least turn around?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded, turning around with his arms crossed while I got to work unbuttoning my jeans and pushing them down, making me fall in the process. I just landed on my side, so still, nowhere near my stitches. It just made pain shooting through my arm, at least It wouldn't bleed.

"Ow!" I cried.

Edward turned and shook his head in disbelief, "How are you going to save people when you can barely save yourself?"

I poked my tongue out and pushed my pants all the way down and off of my legs before even attempting to get up. Thank god I was only wearing plan blue underwear, at least it's not the laced stuff mom brought me for my birthday. I motioned my finger in a circle, signalling for him to turn around. As he did I got back up.

"It's not my fault that I was born uncoordinated." I muttered.

"Is New York, North, South, East, or West from here?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Just answer the question." He scrolled.

"It's East North East." I answer, rolling my eyes at his question, though he didn't see.

"Then you obviously were born with coordination. You can do the theory but not the prac. How do you think you'll be able to do with Medicine?" He gave me a quiz.

I pulled my shirt off and shoved the powder blue scrubs shirt on, starting to get annoyed at my lack of answers, "Where you able to do prac when you first got out of College? Once you get out of College you are supposed to become an intern and a year of residence. I came here straight after college and here I am. I haven't had the pleasure to actually do a surgery of my own, so you can't ask me that question until I know the answer!" I snapped. I had my scrubs on, now tying the lace up on the pants.

Edward turned around, his expression unreadable, "I said what do you think."

I sighed, "I don't know the answer to that."

"Well make sure you find an answer to that. Or else what are you doing here?" He said, his voice cold as ice.

"I know why I'm here Mr. Cullen. I'm here to learn and become the best surgeon I can be. So I can figure out your question after the week is through. When I've had the experience to actually know how to answer the question without doubt."

He smirked, "Right answer. Now that you're ready, get your shoes on and we'll go over the schedule."

I stood there, shocked, "Wait, right answer?" I asked, I was positive my face showed just how confused I really was, though I couldn't help but ask.

"Out of all the people that I ask that question to, you're the only one so far that didn't try and say it's because they have the top grades in the class, or it's because they are determined. They were the ones that burned out and coursed the patient more bad then good. So far, you're the only one that has said to ask them again when they knew the answer to the question themselves. Well done." He said, smiling.

His smile made my heart skip a beat. His smirk was beautiful to, but this is the first time that he's actually looked...well, human. He actually looked like he has a soul, like he actually cares. Not just another pretty face, or a doctor that's been around death so long that he's grown accustom to it. No. He's just another average Joe. One with incredibly good looks I might add. But still.

I smiled back at him, and sat beside him on the bench and started to do up my shoes as Edward went through what surgeries and patients we'll be working with today.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Thank you for reading :D **

**BTW ages are: Edward- 28; Bella- 24; Alice- 23 **

**Again, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the story :)**


	3. Staples and Stitches

**Chapter three**

Edward wasn't lying when he said that I was going to be exhausted by the end of the shift. What makes it worse is that it's not even the end of the shift. It's only the middle, well, twelve minutes before the middle exactly, but who's counting?

At the current moment we have no patients that are sick, dying, or any surgeries. So we finally have a break after fourteen hours and fourty-eig- no, nine minutes, and Edward told me that this is the time to either grab something to eat or sleep. And since we had a food break four hours ago, we decided to sleep. We went to the south wing of the hospital, there was a room full of empty beds so we collapsed on our own beds…well, I did. Edward's more accustomed to the long hours, so he just walked over to the bed beside me and gracefully laid on it. He made the bed look as soft as clouds, he looked like an angel laying there with his eyes closed…It's not fare that he has the looks of a god…

"Bella, you're the one complaining that you are tiered, stop staring at me, and sleep." Edward said, his eyes remained close.

My cheeks instantly turned red. Damn it! How did he know that I was staring at him?! "I'm not looking at you!" I lied.

He opened his eyes and tuned his head and smirked, "Then why are you looking at me?"

I turned redder then I was before and turned my head, "Only because you were talking to me…" I muttered. Wiggling under the thin, but impossibly warm sheets on the bed. At the moment I'm trying my best to make my face go back to its original pale color before someone sees…main Edward, but I doubt he will…

"Sure. Sleep Bella." He ordered. I could hear his mattress squeak, symbolizing that he moved. I laid on my side, bringing the covers to my chest as I was trying to get to sleep, but couldn't. I'm not particularly tired exactly, it was more my feet that were killing me. I wasn't used to standing on my feet for hours at a time, so it was really taking a toll. Slowly the feeling in my feet were coming back, though now the only feeling is like a thousand tiny needles poking at my feet. It almost got me to get up and walk it off. Almost.

Tossing and turning, I tried my best to get at least a little sleep, but that obviously isn't helping. I glanced over to Edward, who seemed to be asleep at the moment, well, his breathing patterns were slow and light, so I'm pretty sure. I decided to get up and buy coffee. If I can't get sleep to wake me up, then I guess coffee is the only answer. I got up and walked as silently as possible to the door, opening and closing it as lightly as possible, the only sound that could be heard is the faint _click _of the two doors clashing. I sighed, straightening up and started walking down the corridors towards the stairs; my feet seem to feel a hell of a lot better walking instead of standing in one spot for too long.

I had to walk up six flights of stairs to the roof, where the hospital canteen awaited. I didn't want to go away from the Hospital or else Edward could wake up and be completely pissed that I wasn't with him. He told me that I have to be with him 30/4 and then sleep the rest of the time. So I didn't want to have my boss pissed at me since I have to spend most of my time with him.

The walk definitely did me good. My feet no longer feels like I'm walking on needles and they don't hurt anymore since I had the half hour rest. So now I feel great. A bit woozy, but nothing I can't handle. I walked straight up to the automatic coffee maker and put a dollar in the machine, ordering a flat white. I let out a light yawn, and grabbed the coffee. I have to admit, it isn't the best tasting coffee in the world, heck, I think it's worse than the coffee at the diner. But if it keeps me up, I'll endure it. I walked over to a spear table and started to drink the awful coffee.

It didn't take too long before a familiar face walked over and greeted me, "Hay, Bella right?"

I nodded, smiling, "Yep."

"So, why aren't you with Cullen?" He asked.

I gulped down another mouth full of coffee then answered, "He's sleeping."

Mike looked at me confused, "Then why aren't you?"

"I'm not tired."

"Then why are you drinking coffee?"

"Because it takes an hour to kick in, so I drink it now, it'll give me energy later." I said, taking another sip.

"How's your first day?" He quizzed.

"It's fine."

"Anyone dead yet?" He asked, amused.

This made my blood boil. I know he doesn't mean it in a bad way, but I always hated the doctors that were morbid around death, that they'd joke about it even. I refuse to be one of those doctors, no matter what. I gritted my teeth, "No, but you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. It's mean."

He laughed, "Relax Bella, it's just a question."

I shook my head and looked away, taking another gulp of the horrid coffee, "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you Bella, it was only meant to be a joke." He said.

I sighed, and smiled at him, "It's okay Mike. So how's your day?"

Mike opened his mouth to speak but someone cleared their throat a bit too loudly to be just someone clearing the saliva from their esophagus. I looked over my shoulder, and there stood the most beautiful -and at the moment- pissed man that I've ever seen in my life. His hair stood in a way you could only call 'sex' hair. It suited him, though made very inappropriate thoughts go through my head.

He glared down at me, then Mike, then me again, "You were supposed to be asleep." Edward said through his teeth, obviously angry.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep and I needed to walk, so I came up here and grabbed some coffee." I replied, holding up my half drunken cup of coffee.

"You were just complaining that you were tired and your feet hurt, and now you don't get any sleep and wanted to walk?" He asked in annoyance.

I opened my mouth to speak but Mike beat me to it, "Relax Cullen, you don't own her." He said, smugly.

I looked back at Mike and gave him the look that said 'stay out of it' but he just shook it off and glared at Edward, but his lips in a smug smirk, as if showing off something. I looked back up at Edward, he glaring back at Mike. I shivered, I could feel the icy cold daggers from here. This time it was me that cleared my throat, getting attention from both the men, "Well, Dr. Cullen, is there a reason you woke up from your nap?"

He looked at me confused, then suddenly came back to earth, "Yes. We need to prep Mr. Daniels for surgery in five minutes. I suggest that we leave now to be on time."

I nodded and stood up, "Nice talking to you." I said to Mike.

He nodded once and smiled, "Anytime Bells."

Mike's nickname sort of disturbed me, but I let it slide this time. I turned around to a still glaring Edward and sighed, taking another quick gulp of the caffeine, "Are we leaving?" I asked, a bit annoyed that he got annoyed at me for not moving and now he isn't. It's a two way road buddy.

He looked at me and gave me a sharp nod and started to walk. I could tell that Edward is still annoyed, his hands clenched and his nostrils flared. I'm not too entirely sure why Edward is so pissed for. I mean, I can understand why he's at least a little pissed by my leaving without saying anything, but I mean, it's not like I ran off somewhere, "Edward…Are you ok?" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

Edward turned his head down to face me, we stopped walking, "You are not here to have a social outing Miss Swan. You are here to do your work."

This made me angry, "We were just going to sleep. I couldn't sleep so I went up to get coffee. Mike started to talk to me first, I can't just ignore him!"

"It looked a bit cozier to me." He spat back.

I frowned, "What's it to you anyway _Dr. Cullen_."

We stood there for a moment in silence before Edward finally answered, "Never mind, just remember, you are here to be with me. So I suggest that you stay with me at all times, no questions asked." I nodded, not wanting to get him anymore grumpier then he already is. He sighed, "Let's just get this man prepped and the surgery over and done with. I'm going to quiz you throughout the surgery. If you get them right, I may let you scrub in for the next surgery." He said to lighten up the mood.

It worked, I smiled brightly and nodded, following him down the corridor and took the elevator to the second floor. I threw my plastic coffee cup into the bin on the way and entered the room to see the sick middle aged man. He laid there, looking out at the window longingly. I surge of sadness washed over me; the man's only thirty-four. He has a teenaged kid to look after, but is stuck here, waiting to get his hernia fixed. He's had to push himself too hard, being a single parent and all to pay the bills. And he gets repaid with the hernia.

"Hello Mr. Daniels, are you ready for the surgery?" Edward asked the man while looking at his charts.

Mr. Daniels snapped out of his daze and sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You're charts are fine, your blood sugar is normal, and heart rate is fine. Let's get you ready for surgery!" Edward said, motioning his hand to get me and a couple other nurses to help us move Mr. Daniels from the medical bed and onto the moving cart.

"Please, tell me how much of a percentage there is that I can die in this surgery?" He pleads.

I smiled down at him, "A Herniorrhaphy is very rare to go wrong. You have nothing to worry about sir, Dr. Cullen and the other surgeons are very experienced and will have you out in no time at all." I reassured, the man grabbed my hand and held it tightly in his. I could tell that this surgery is making him a bit worried, I wouldn't blame him. He has a fifteen year old daughter; he has everything to live for. I squeezed his hand, trying my best to comfort the man about to go into surgery.

"Thank you." He said, moister making his pale green eyes glitter in the light. I smiled and nodded. I let go of his hand as we entered into the surgery room. I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to do, I mean, am I supposed to wait and watch in the corner, am I supposed to stand beside Edward and watch his do the surgery? If so am I supposed to but on the scrubs? Or do I have to wait outside for Edward? I was cut off when Edward's voice cut into my thoughts.

"What are you waiting for Swan? Come put on your scrubs." Edward ordered, his hand gripping to door, waiting for me to exit before exiting himself. Well, he answered my question at least. We went into room clean-up room, I synced Edward's movement precisely. Washing my hands for the exact same rotations, grabbing the operation masks and tying it up at the same time, pulling the gloves up to the exact mathematical standards. It's almost creepy at how much of a lost puppy I'm being. But I did it so that I wouldn't mess up.

"Are you ready?" Edward's velvet smooth voice asked.

I sighed, "I'm asking myself the same question."

"To tell you the truth, you're a lot calmer then the interns were when they first do surgery." Another doctor said that entered the room. I haven't seen him before, but he, like Edward, is not the man you'd picture needing a job to get through life. His blond hair slicked back, though barely seeable under the surgical cap. He smiled friendly at me, I smiled nervously back.

"Yes, but I'm not actually doing anything." I pointed out.

He chuckled, "Well, the inters don't exactly do anything either, two out of ten of them had to leave the room for something as simple as a Nephrectomy. You should be fine."

I smiled, and nodded. I followed Edward and the still to be named doctor into the operating room. The registered nurses had already removed the man's clothing and placed a blanket over the man's body, a square cut out of the middle, showing off his chest and part of his stomach. I walked stand beside Mr. Daniels head, smiling down at him. He locked up nervously, smiling back, "You're going to be fine." I reassured him.

Mr. Daniels let out a small sigh and nodded, before one of the registered nurses placed the gas mask over his face, telling him to count backwards from ten. He only managed to count to six before going out like a light. I sighed, this is it I guess. I turned to Edward, who stood right beside me. He gave me a questionable look, as if asking if I was actually ready. I just nodded, and straightened my posture.

"Okay, let's give this man his operation!" The un-named blond spoke cheerfully.

He grabbed the scalpel from the metal tray beside him and made the incision on the drawn line straight down the man's chest. He put the scalpel down immediately, Edward grabbed a clamp and force open the skin to get a good look.

"Suction." Edward ordered, a nurse giving him the thin pipe. He went over the exposed mussels and asked, "Okay Bella. Why is it important to use suction?" He asked, though the answer obvious to even a high school student.

"To clear the patience blood so the surgeon can see more of where he has to make the next incision or so blood or stomach asid won't get in places it should be in." I answered.

"Good." He replied, "Do you know how to stitch?"

"I can do a lock-stitch and loop."

His eyes never once left the patients wound, though continued to pay attention to me and ask me questions, as if surgery is only second nature to him, "Tell me, I only staple this man's skin after this operation, not his muscular walls or any of his internals, why is this?"

Again, another question too obvious for a high scholar on their first year of bio, "The staples would leave large internal wounds and would lead to bleeding internally, infections to the wound, and isn't as accurate as hand stitches."

"Then why use staples at all?" The blond asked, joining into Edward's quiz.

"Because they are stronger physically and would hold the outside skin better, as they bend . Plus takes less time, of course." I mentioned, making all the doctors in the room laugh.

The rest of the surgery went underway as planned. No nasty surprises, not a problem in sight. Everything went smooth, that was until the stapling of the skin. "Ok Swan, since you've answered my questions thoroughly, I'd like you to be the one to staple this man's skin." Edward said. I looked at him, wondering if he's joking or not, though his face showed no sign of amusement. He held out the staple gun to me, waiting for me to take it.

I reached out for it, hesitantly, before grabbing it from his grasp. He moved slightly so I would be where he stood not a moment ago. His chest pressed against my back, I could feel my cheeks redden in a split second. His arms went under mine and positioned me, his gloved fingers laced mine, showing me where exactly to staple. I know how to do it, theoretically, but practice? Only on a plastic manikin. I pressed up on the staple, letting the first go into the Mr. Daniels flesh. Edward showed me exactly how far apart each staple should be. All up there were nine staples, all a lined perfectly.

I retreated my arms back and put the stapler on the metal tray, admiring my handy work. The surgery was cleaner than I expected. My heart still pounding with adrenaline. I know it's silly, but I actually feel like I've saved the man's life, well, at least contributed to saving it. The blond surgeon patted me on the shoulder and congratulated me, Edward just nodded as we went to the clean room to take the scrubs off and wash our hands.

"For a woman straight out of Uni I wouldn't have thought that you'd be able to stable. I actually thought that you'd have got nauseous and left the room as soon as Edward handed you the staple gun." The blond joked.

Edward chuckled, "Well, I told you dad, I didn't just hired her without a back ground check."

I looked at them in disbelief, "Dad?"

The blond couldn't possibly be Edward's father! I mean, I know Alice said that her father, brother and husband works here, but I never expected him to be they're father! I mean, look at him, he looks like he could be a movie star! He couldn't possibly be that old, I'm sure that they're just joking around.

"Hm, yes, sorry, I forgot to formally introduce myself before surgery. I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father." He said, shaking my hand.

My mouth flung open, "B-but you look so young!" I said.

He laughed, "Everyone says that. But Edward isn't my biological son, but I view him as such." Carlisle said, a hand on Edward's shoulder and rubbed it. Well that makes more sense. I mean, Carlisle looks only about forty, if that. And even then, he'd look like a very young man then. My head still spun with questions on what happened to Edward's biological parents, plus Alice's, or at least if she is really Carlisle's daughter, but I kept my mouth shut, smiling.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Swan, but I have another surgery booked and I'm sure you and Edward have to go and check on other patients. I'll see you guys around." Carlisle said before leaving us.

I stared after him, still lightly gapping, "He's the chief of surgery, someone that I very much plan to become." He said, noticing that I still watched the door he exited out of moments ago.

"That's nice, " I smiled, "What does he specialize in?"

"He's a general surgeon; he tries to keep up with new technology and theories in every field. Yet another reason why I admire him." Edward replied, though I noticed that he's been a bit less hostile for the past twenty minutes.

I nodded, "Hm, I would have been like that, but I completely gave up on technology in high school. I just stuck with the brain, it's always fascinating as to how we think or thoughts pass through everyone's minds so fast."

Edward chuckled, I looked back and smiled, "Yeah, me too." He replied, smiling back.

We stood in silence for a moment. It isn't awkward at all, I enjoyed it a lot. It might seem silly to think like I am, but it's the first time we've agreed on something, and it's something that we both have a passion for, something we have in common. I like that a lot. Maybe a bit too much. At that moment I wanted to ask him a million and one questions, wanting to know everything there is to know about him. To know how many things we have in common. I know that that isn't going to happen any time soon, but that's ok, I know one thing now. Tomorrow I might have the privilege of knowing two things or more.

Edward snapped out of our little glance first, clearing his throat and acting professionally once more, "Well, the surgery went as planned. I guess it's time to check up on the Mrs. Stewart and see if she needs anything."

I nodded, following him out the door and into the empty halls of the hospital's corridors.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ok, for those who have read this story before I updated this I just want to tell you that I edited it and she is an intern, but she's under the wing of Edward because he got more patents and needed help with all of them. **

**For those who are completely like 'WFT?!' on Bella's job, it's like this. Bella is an intern that got transferred from Washington to Phoenix because she hates the climate and crap like that. She only got the transfer there because Edward needed assistance, and Carlisle suggested that he takes on an intern, and lucky him, Bella just so happens to need a job there and the place is too packed with interns to take her on, so lucky her lol. He's a brain surgeon and top of his field, and Bella is specializing in Brain surgery as well, so yeah, very continent ;) **

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the story so far and continue reading, any questions don't hesitate to PM or review, I respond to every one because I have no life! XD **

**Bye-byes'! **


	4. Melanoma

**Chapter Four **

Death.

"Time of death," Edward looked down at him watch grimly, "Four thirty-four AM."

People say that when you die that you see a light and everythingwould be okay, I could only hope that Martha Smith saw that light. I didn't know what I felt, my vision blurred as today I saw my first dead body, as the seconds ticked by her skin became paler and more transparent as the blood slowly stopped moving. I gripped the bottom of her sheet and gently brought it up above and over her head before resting it at the end of the bed.

My stomach crunched as I noticed her withered old hand hanging from the corner of the bed. I gulped, I motioned my hands to place it back under the blanket but my muscles wouldn't move. I wouldn't move. I would have never imagined seeing a stranger in front of me, dead, would make such an impact. My heart still hadn't slowed down as I continued staring at that one hand.

"Bella." Edward called, his hand on the door frame as only half of his body remained visible.

I frowned, "Yes?"

"We have a cornea transplant." His voice placid.

My breath hitched, "Is that it?"

"What?"

"You're telling me that this woman dies and all we do is just put a blanket over her head and pretend that she didn't just bit the dust?" I tried my best not to yell.

Edward's expression didn't waver in the slightest, "It was her time Bella, we still have the living to save."

"And she wasn't living?" I could feel myself getting frustrated.

"What else are we supposed to do?!" Edward snapped.

I flinched, "I don't know."

"Do you want us to use the paddles? Pray? Why don't we just invite her family in and have them join us." His voice filled with sarcasm.

"I don't mean it like that." My voice slightly cracking.

"Bella, my job is to save people and if they don't make it, I can't dwell on it. Your job is to follow, learn, and assist. So I suggest you leave your worrying to the living, now c'mon." He hissed, pushing himself from the frame before becoming completely invisible. His words stung, what made it worse was that I knew he was right. I gave one last quick glance back at the seventy eight year old lady under the cover before jogging out the door and to my boss, who I could tell was pissed as his fists and jaw both clenched.

The operation room was all prepped and ready, only waiting for Edward and I, well, mainly Edward, but I needed some sort of incentive that I even help to save the lives in this hospital. The more and more I thought about it, the more and more I realized I didn't. Sure, I've held clamps, stapled, and made incisions, but I hadn't _really _made any difference, Edward could have done any of them by himself without even worrying about needing elbow space. I was more a problem then I was worth.

Throughout the whole operation I did nothing but watch the surgery undergo, the only difficulty was when the transplant wouldn't unfold under the sclera, but easily fixed by using two instruments. Still, even then, I was not needed. I mentally took notes throughout the operation, trying to keep that hand out of my mind, or at least, the forefront, it wasn't working as much as I'd hoped.

After the surgery, I followed Edward out of the operating room and into the clean room, taking the dress and gloves off, I washed my hands and dried them, waiting for Edward's next command. He didn't make any. We stood there, other staff walked through and made the same movements that I once had. My back resting against the wall as I stared at Edward, who in turn stared back at me, unsmiling. After a few moments, I sighed, giving up the silence, "We have a Craniotomy in ten minut-"

"What are you even doing here Bella?"

"Pardon?" I frowned.

"You heard me." He was definitely frustrated.

"You hired me sir." I spat.

"Yes, but it's obviously clear that you aren't ready to be here."

I gapped, offended, "What does that mean?"

"Swan, a lady died of old age and you could barely handle that, what would happen when someone dies in surgery?" His voice filled with venom.

"What about you?"

"What?"

"When you first saw a patient die, how did you react?" I glared.

"This isn't about me-" I cut him off.

"So I'm not allowed to have emotions?"

He sighed in frustration, "No…"

"Then what?"

"Come on," His voice angry and ruff, his hand on the door as he pushed, "We have a surgery to attend."

_Seriously!? _I wanted to yell, but saw it safer to leave it as a mental thought. I followed him with my arms crossed over my chest and my fists clenched, wanting to be positive that I wouldn't try strangling him, for a pretty face, he sure can be an ass…

I followed him into the operating room two doors down and prepped ourselves yet again, ready for the last surgery for the next six hours. My feet will surely appreciate it. Switching from a perforator to a craniotome after drilling the holes in the man's head, now cutting into the man's skull before removing the square shaped piece of bone from the man's cranium, the back of his brain now completely exposed to both Edward and I. In most cases, most interns would either find this overwhelming or the most coolest thing they've ever saw, I was a bit of both, though I knew what was to be expected, the same operation had undergone in either Saw three or four, I forgot, it's been a year or two since I watched either movie.

Once he finished drilling the metal plate into the cranium to cover the gap, turned to me, "Stitch him up."

I stood there, shocked, "What?"

"Can you not understand English Swan?" I was guessing that his nostrils flared as his eyes narrowed.

I ignored his sarcasm as I just focused on actual work, I nodded vigorously, "Yes sir, thank you sir." I quickly took hold of the needle and stood in the same place that Edward had. I had to stitch up the muscle first, my heart pounded as I went at a steady paste so I would have it completely stitched before having him check if I had done it correctly. He just gave me a swift nod, a scrub nurse flipped him skin back over to its original position before stitching it up. After I finished, I couldn't help but admire my handy work. Unlike the last operation, I actually did something semi-wise important. Not enough to make me feel needed, but enough to take a part of the depression away.

A hand patted my shoulder, Edward's, before he yelled to get everything under wrap, walking out of the operating room, me shadowing over him. This time we cleaned up without a word, we took our surgical scrubs off, and walked to our last patients beside to do a quick check up.

Instantly, I knew who the patient was, "William?" I smiled.

His old wrinkled face turning to me as his eyes narrowed, "Do I know you?"

My high dropped instantly, "It's me, Isabella Swan? I was your next door neighbor before I moved."

It took a few moments before the information properly encoded into his mind, you could practically see a light bulb flick to light as soon as he understood, "Bella?"

"Yes sir, that's me." I laughed.

"Well look at you! Aren't you just a pretty little thing! You must be married by now right?"

I blushed, shaking my head, "No sir, I'm single."

He smirked, "Playing hard to get?"

My eyes widened as I shook my head vigorously, "N-no!"

Edward chuckled beside me, I turned my head and glared at him, he shut his mouth and had his hands in front of him as if a white flag before grabbing his chart, I turned back to Mr. McCray, he continued, "You should find a man Isabella. Settle down, have kids. You can cook and clean, you shouldn't have to worry about taking care of us withered old farts."

I couldn't help but laugh, Mr. McCray was always an old fashion kind of guy, shaking my head as I snatched the charts off Edward, he gave me an angered look as I mirrored his expression. He has type two melanoma in a mole on his back, it's was nothing major, I was surprised that Edward and I were even going to operate on him, I mean, wouldn't he have gotten a specialist? I could only guess that he didn't for reasons that it was non-aggressive. I smiled up at him, "Well don't give your hopes up, because I _am _here taking care of 'withered old fart's' such as yourself and I have no intention of having a family any time soon." I laughed, _I'm only twenty four for god's sake! _

He shook his head before turning his glaze to Edward, pointing at me, "You better make sure she isn't getting over worked son, or else I fear I will have to come back and kick some-"

"William!" I blushed, my hands up to signal to stop, Edward's already pissed, I can't deal with him being aggressive again…Though I couldn't help but notice I'm the one making him so…_oh well. _

"Mark my words." Was all he replied before resting back down on the bed. For a sixty eight year old I couldn't help but laugh at the fight he still had in him, just like when I was growing up living next door to him.

I took a quick glance back at my boss to see his expression after being threatened, I was shocked to see a small smirk linger on his face as he had stolen the chart off me once again. I assured Mr. McCray that his surgery would be in four hours as scheduled and that we hadn't delayed it for the third time, he just laughed and nodded as both Edward and I took off out of the room.

My feet were killing me, I was tired and cranky, I was pissed –at Edward-, and I still hadn't eaten anything for the past ten hours due to those hours of nothing but surgery after surgery, I could simply not believe that so many citizens in the city of Phoenix get sick, it was bad enough when the hospital was swarming with first year interns –though that does include me-, but it was also swarmed with patience and their families. So just walking up to the cafeteria was a like a game of Tetris, trying to dodge and fit in a small amount of space that I have to make my way through, I wasn't too sure about Edward but…All I knew was, was that he wasn't anywhere near me when I finally got up to the canteen.

I shrugged, _serves him right, _I thought, _it's only my third shift and he treats me as if I hadn't just graduated from Uni!_

Sighing in frustration, I dug my nails into my palm as a means to take my fury away as I walked to the counter and ordered a burger and coke, paying and taking it before I sat down at the middle of the area. I made sure that my elbows stayed in at all times so I they wouldn't get knocked by strangers walking past. I sighed, _why is it that everyone only gets injured on weekends, because I don't recall this many people yesterday…_

"Mind if I take a seat?" An all too familiar voice spoke.

Looking up, I was met with emerald orbs, knowing I couldn't say no –because he's my boss-, though I still felt a pinch of anger, I only shrugged. Even if I had said no, the seat on the other side of the table was the only one that actually wasn't occupied, if Edward didn't take it, then some stranger probably would.

We sat in silence eating for several minutes before he spoke, "What is your problem?"

I gave him a disbelieved look, "Pardon?"

"You've been crabby all day and now you are practically sideways on your seat to look away from me." He observed.

I could not believe this. First, he yelled at me because I had feelings, then he accused me of not being ready to do my _intern _year because of those feelings. Now he's asking me what the hell was wrong!? Idiot! "I wonder…" I glared, looking away and taking a vicious bite of my burger, wishing I hadn't considering I took a _too _big of bite and could barely clamp my teeth together without gagging. I cursed mentally as I tried my best to digest the food while my jaws ached. I placed the burger down and neglected it as I took the lid off my soda.

He didn't speak again after that. I skulled down my drink, the bubbles burning as it slid down my throat, I shut out the part of my brain that cared and continued until it was completely down. I re-did the cap and picked up my rubbish, sneaking one last glance at Edward, who looked as if he was deep in thought before I started to move, he frowned, "Where are you going?"

I bit back my tongue from saying anything too sarcastic that would make me lose my job, I just spoke, "I'm going to go lie down. We only have about three hours until we have to go back into surgery." I tried to keep the venom out of my voice, I truly did…It just didn't work.

Edward gave me a swift nod, "I will be down there in a few minutes."

"Okay." I nodded, before turning and throwing my rubbish in the bin as I made my way to my usual sleeping area.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Swan," A velvet smooth voice spoke, warm hands clamped around my arm as they shook me awake, I glared up, "We have the surgery in ten."

I groaned, sitting up, _remember, this is the last surgery, then there's ten hours sleep! _I ran a hand through my hair as I swung my legs over the side of the bed before letting myself drop onto my feet. How I will survive through the next two hours I will never know…

Dragging my feet as I walked, I yawned as I pushed all my hair back and pulled it up in a simple pony tail with the elastic band around my wrist. As soon as we got into the clean room and got ready, we were in the surgery room standing in front of the patient, Edward started surgery almost instantly.

"Isabella?" He called.

"Yeah?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Why is it that Caucasian's have a twenty-five percent chance higher to get melanoma then dark skinned do?" Edward tested.

_Is there anything he doesn't know about? _"The extra melanin in the skin helps block out the sun burns, but anyone can still get it, it's just less likely."

"Good. Now, why is it that we are taking out the entire mole while stage three and four it's a biopsy of the tissue instead of taking out the whole chunk?" He swapped the scalpel for clamps.

"Because this melanoma isn't aggressive and we know how deep it is, while with stage three and four we only have an estimate."

"Yes, but what about the biopsy?"

"It's just taken to a lab to have tested so we know if it has gone into the liver or any of the vital organs."

"And what is the protein that is known to feed malignant melanoma?"

I took in a deep breath, "CDK2"

After a few moments silence a swap of instruments, he asked, "And you know about this…how?"

"It's all common knowledge, sir." I lied.

He gave me a quick, disbelief look before going back to William. I fidgeted a bit as my mind swayed from the surgery to unpleasant thoughts. _I probably shouldn't have been so thorough, _I thought, more knowledge for the future I guess. Starting to make up excuses in my mind, I continued to take mental notes while my mind continued to sway elsewhere. As Edward stitched up Mr. McCray, we left him to the scrub nurses as we cleaned up, though I hadn't done anything, I only wore a hair banner and cough mask.

We walked to the lockers in silence, no one was there, I completely ignored Edward's presence until he wanted to it to be known, "How do you know so much about cancer?"

"Melanoma." I corrected.

"It's a form of cancer, speak."

I sighed, "It's really common knowledge Edward."

He shook his head, "People who have 'common knowledge' only knowledge about the cancer itself, not in-depth."

"That may be true, but I did go to medical school, I am an intern you know."

"Yes, but I _also_ know that the other interns here won't know an x-ray of an Esophagus from a rectum!"

Hiding a laugh with an all too obvious cough, I knew I didn't have any way out of this, I sighed, "My father has type three melanoma and is progressing into stage four, you happy?"

Slightly taken aback, his jaw clenching, "Why hasn't he seen a dermatologist?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you think we already haven't? Plus…We can't afford the actual medication that he needs." My fists curled in a ball every time I think about it. We tried loans, but the bank wouldn't let us because Charlie still owed money for his house loan and I was still at med school, so I had and still have dept myself. Charlie's a good man, yet, this thing is killing him and of course, we couldn't treat it properly, we can only afford to sent it back a couple months.

"Oh." Was all he could reply.

"Whatever," I mumbled, "Look, I'm tired and today hasn't been the best, so I just want to get changed and go home."

Edward nodded in agreement, we both got changed back into our normal clothes before going our separate ways. For the whole half hour that it took to get back to my apartment I went over any possible ways to help dad out. I was sworn into secrecy not to tell mom, the only reason I hadn't was really because my father was literally begging. It broke my heart to see that he was still completely in love with her while she was off with Phil. It was also awkward considering while I was talking to or about her that Charlie would give out signs that he still had affection for her, I never told Renee about it, but I think she knew when she came to visit for graduation.

As soon as I got home I kicked my shoes off and stripped to my underwear. For the second time today I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So…I hope you liked this chapter…I would appreciate it if you gave me feedback on this new version if you've read the old. **


	5. Saving lives

**Hi…Sorry I'm so late with the chapter : / School holidays and all made me lazy, lol. **

**So, I just wanted to say that if there are any mistakes, remember, I'm not a doctor, I just do biology and any extra homework, so don't torch me if I get something wrong…or spelling mistakes, I kinda suck at spelling…a LOT. **

**Thanks for being patient with me, I promise for more and better updates ; ) **

**Chapter Five **

"Alice, really, I need to go to sleep." I groaned through the phone, I snuck a quick glanced over at the alarm clock, as soon as I saw the time I instantly wished that I never brought the stupid thing. I only had five more hours of sleep before another second shift, I was definitely screwed if Alice doesn't hang up soon.

"But Bella, I haven't seen you for ages!" She whined

I squeezed my eyes shut and reopened them in hope to keep the sleep from overwhelming them for at least a minute longer, "I saw you three days ago!"

"But that's a life time!" _How old is she? _

"Seriously Alice! I have five more hours to sleep before another thirty hour shift, I need all the sleep I can get! Can't you just come on a break or something?" I tried not to let my head fall back into the pillow and sink through, I really, really was tired.

"Fine!" _Hallelujah! _"But I'm bringing you over some clothes!"

_What clothes?_ "….Wha…?" I couldn't pronounce the word properly. _Weren't we just talking about meeting up? Did I miss some of the conversation?_

"I want to make it up to you for the stitches, so I made you a few things," I swear I could hear her smiling…

I frowned, "You don't have to do that Alice, really, it was as much my fault as it was yours."

"To late, I already made them so you're going to have to accept them."

Rolling my eyes, I gave up, "You don't even know my size Alice, how can you make me something?"

She laughed, "Oh, I just have a way with knowing these things."

"Uh-huh…" _I don't think I want to know_, "Well, okay, but if you really want to make up for the accident in the mall, then let me go to sleep or else I will be a zombie tomorrow, and I doubt your brother will very much appreciate that."

Alice sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I will come around tomorrow!"

"Sure Alice, night."

"Night." She hung up as I did. I groaned once more, letting my head hit back onto my firm, yet soft pillow, falling asleep almost instantly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-_" I slammed my hand on the alarm clock beside my bed as soon as it woke me –for the second time today-. I couldn't help but glare at the inanimate object, wishing that it wouldn't have woken me up from my sleep, though if it didn't I probably would have smashed it against the wall for making me late.

Groaning, I gave up and threw my feet over the side of my bed, feeling my way towards the bathroom, when I switched the light on, I flinched back in shock. I had to wait a few seconds before letting my eyes adjust to the light before actually being fully in the bathroom, stripping off the small amount of clothes I had on and jumped in the shower instantly.

I could tell that this was becoming a three day routine.

As I got ready, my cell went off. I sighed, picking up the phone, "Alice, I thought we agreed-"

"This isn't Alice." A velvet smooth voice spoke through the cell.

I stiffened, instantly turning as stiff as a board like you'd expect a soldier to his commanders, "Dr. Cullen?" _Holy crap! Is my clock the wrong time? Am I late? Crap! _

"You need to get down here, now."

"Why? What happened?" I tried not to let panic show in my voice.

"Plane crashed about three miles east, patients are flooding in." He said plainly, "_Hey, we need two bags O neg's here now!_"

"I'm just locking up, I will be there in ten." I said, tying up my shoe laces before grabbing my keys off the corner of the kitchen bench.

"Hurry." Was all that was said before he hung up.

Grabbing a hair tie and my purse, I practically ran out of my apartment building. I hailed a taxi as soon as I got a few streets down from my place, knowing that I wouldn't be able to walk to the hospital, at least not today. I know it sounds cruel, but my mind wondered to all the surgeries Edward and I would be doing, I mean, a whole airplane crashed, while the insurance company will have money flashing through their minds, I will have experience.

I gave the cab driver a twenty before going into the hospital, interns and residents all waiting outside for more ambulances to come and assign them their next task. As I walked through, I started to bundle my hair into my hands and tie it into a high pony tail, not caring if it was messy or not. I gulped as I saw the amount of patients we had, I heard screams of pain while others who were completely ignored because their injures weren't fatal enough. I didn't know where Edward was, but I quickly rushed to the lockers and got changed before going out to search for my boss.

Walking through the crowded corridors, I flinched as soon as I felt a cool hand grasped mine, I turned instinctively to see it was the man laying on a hospital bed, his head bandaged, one of his eyes covered, blood soaked the white material, it was clear that he was in great pain. "Please," He gasped through his wind burned lips, "Please, find my daughter, she was sitting next to me on the plane. I can't see her anymore…"

"I will try…" I couldn't promise him that I would find this poor girl alive though.

"She responses to Nessie. Please, make sure she's safe. Please, she's the only thing I've got." He pleaded.

My heart wrenched for this poor man, I nodded, "I will try my best." I tore my hand from his as I continued on with my mission to find Edward, now also searching for a little girl, hoping that she was still alive. When I turned the corridor, instantly becoming face to face with the man I was looking for.

"Dr. Cullen." I greeted formally.

He nodded in return, "You may not be ready for this Swan, but today you've got to go are trauma and fix whoever you find, whether its stitches, bandages or even time of death, there are over four hundred people in the ER, and not enough doctors, make sure you use your time wisely."

I nodded, "What about you?"

"I'm going to be in surgery all day, you would be too if there were enough doctors in this hell hole."

"Okay, see you soon..." I wasn't sure what to say, I turned to leave before Edward gripped my arm, I turned my head back to him, his face expressionless.

"Bella…just…I'm in theater three if you need me."

Taken aback from his sudden act of kindness, I nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

With a swift nod, he let go of my arm and walked away, I turning my back and heading to the ER. Everyone was everywhere, patients who were left I went to first. A woman, only in her late twenties was wallowing in pain on her bed, instantly I went over, blood dripping from her limbs. I was a fish out of water, all I could think to do was ask, "Hello," I grabbed her attention, "Where is it most painful?"

She gulped as her blue eyes swam with moisture, her jaw trembling, "Um, m-m-my a-a-ar-arm, sorry." Bowing her head in shame as if her stumbling was bad.

I gave her a polite smile, "Don't worry," I gripped her shoulders lightly, "Now, I need to get your jacket off, do you think you can sit up?"

Her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth before she weakly nodded, slowly and gently, I helped her sit up, her eyes squeezed shut in pain. I pealed her torn up denim jacket off her shoulders seeing the full extent of the damage, I placed the cloth on the end of the bed. I quickly examined her back before adjusting the bed to make it easier for both of us. Dismissing myself, I went to grab a needle, thread and bandages. I decided before clearing from the storage room to get the syringe local anesthetic for the pain, just as I walked off I remembered to get the Glycerol, worried that if I didn't the injury would get infected –though I was sure it was already-.

Struggling with carrying everything, I rushed back to the females side, who gripped the sides of the bed frame in her hands, her eyes squeezed shut as she took great amounts of breaths. I dumped the stuff on the bed, making sure more or less weren't on her lap as I grabbed the syringe and anesthetic, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to use the stuff, but it wasn't like anyone would notice, I knew how much to give her, and I was almost positive that she would come out of this a hundred percent.

Shrugging off the side of her tank top, seeing the bloody gore of her injury, I grabbed the cloth and started to damp around the injury, wanting to see what I was doing instead of seeing nothing but red. When I cleaned it up enough, I told her to take a few big breaths before slowly injecting the needle into her arm, as soon as I took it out, I covered it with a Band-Aid –which I knew was wrong- and started with the actual injury. Gripping the needle holder, I opened the small container and picked up the curved needle and threaded the thread through.

"Now, I need you to grip the bed frame, as far as I know you're numb, but if you see me doing this it will most likely course you to freak. Just look away or close your eyes and try to take your mind off this as much as possible, okay?" I prepped her.

Gulping, she nodded, her hands instantly gripping the metal bars of the bed frame, her eyes squeezed shut. I sighed, with my glove covered hands I pulled the flaps of skin together, pasting the glycerol other the wound and started to stitch. I knew how to stitch, and I knew how to well. As soon as we started to practice on dummies in college I used to go back to my dorm and use a plain needle and thread, in the first semester of term, I created a teddy bear and any other things around the place that I felt like making.

Once finished, I cleaned up the wound and placed a bandage over the wound before going down to her leg and repeating the procedure. Her leg wasn't as bad, but I was disrupted when I felt a tug at my shirt, I turned and looked, no one was there, until I looked down. There, right in front of me, was a little red headed girl, her orange curls dangling half way down her frame as her chocolate brown eyes complimented her hair, she had a small scar over her forehead, blood slowly dripping down as she had a burn mark on her arm and a teddy in her grasp, holding onto it for dear life.

Quickly I placed the needle down and faced the girl, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head.

"Were you in the plane?" I asked gently.

Slowly, she looked around, as if looking for something, before looking back at me, and nodded.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Nodding again, her lips trembled as she mumbled, "D-daddy."

Instantly, flashes of the man in the bed down the hall came to me, _is she the daughter? _I wasn't entirely sure, but I hoped so. I looked around for someone that wasn't preoccupied with a patient, every doctor and intern were too busy with their patient to take care of a little girl, I looked back at the woman I was helping, before looking back at the girl, "What's your name?"

"Renesmee." She rubbed her eyes the sleeve that wasn't torn.

_Nessie_…The man's nickname for her daughter, _this must be her._ "Renesmee, my name's Bella, can you sit beside me for a moment while I help this lady here? I promise that when I am finished helping her I will help you then we will find your dad, okay?"

Hesitantly, she nodded, sitting down beside me, her back resting on the metal of the hospital bed, her knees to her chin as she cuddled up to her teddy. She couldn't be more than four and yet she's seen more horrors then most of the adults in her life, sorrow filled me as I was determined not to let it consume me, I turned back to the brunette woman and finished off her leg, dressing it before making sure she was okay before throwing everything that I used or had in the plastic bucket, offering my hand to the little girl beside me.

She gripped mine without hesitation, following me to the storage closet where I threw out everything I used in the recycling bin. I kneeled down so I was at eye level with her, "May I see you arm?"

Shaking her head, her arm retreating before turned away, "No, it hurts."

My stomach crunched as I didn't want this little angel to suffer, "But if I can look at it, I promise the pain will go away."

Slowly, her head turned to me, "R-really?"

I nodded, "I promise, but only if I can look at your arm."

Thinking for a few moments, she decided that it was better for the pain to go away now then later, she nodded and turned back to me. Slowly, I pushed her sleeve up her arm, her arm being particularly good for a little girl surviving a plane crash.

A bit _too_ good.

I grabbed antibiotic's from the shelve, a sponge, and dressing as I knelt back down. "Okay, this might feel cold, so just squeeze teddies-"

"Jacob." She corrected.

I smiled, "Jacob's hand, okay?"

She nodded.

Sighing, I gently started to dampen the wound with the sponge, she gasped and tried to pull away, I didn't let her, I just shook my head and spoke, "If I don't get this done you won't be able to see daddy."

"But it's cold." She whined.

"I will personally buy you a hot chocolate when we are done, okay?"

Renesmee's face light up within a second, she smiled brightly as she nodded, "Okay!"

I laughed, "Try not to jump, I promise to have you ready as new as soon as I'm done."

"Okie dokkie."

Finishing off my job, I dressed her wound and grabbed a fairy covered Band-Aid for her forehead, "There, all better?"

She shook her head, I frowned, "No?"

"I have a head ache."

"Well, you're lucky that that's all you came out with." I laughed, "C'mon, I think I know where your father is." I picked her up as I exited the storage cupboard and back into the crowded halls, we dodged a few running doctors and a few patients ready to go into surgery. Renesmee's head was in the crook of my neck at all times, hiding herself away as I knew that it was for the best, no child should see this kind of horror before puberty.

When I went to the same corridor that I met her father in, I stop dead in my tracks as I saw that the bed that he laid in was covered. A body was clearly under the white sheet, but no part of his body was visible. That meant only one thing…

He was dead.

I gulped, my heart ached as I realized that this child was now an orphan. What was I going to do? I couldn't possibly tell this kid that her father's past away? Nor could I stay with her all day. I was needed in the ER, yet, this child needed me just as much. Did she have a mother? As far as I knew, she could be in the OR as I stand, but then again, she couldn't. I didn't know what to do. But Edward's head popped into my mind almost simultaneously. He told me to ask him if I needed his help, I looked down at the little girl in my arms that hadn't moved a muscle, I knew I was in deep shit.

Turning, I went exactly to were theater three was, I quickly placed Renesmee down and looked her in the eye, "I need to go and talk to a man in here for a moment, when we get out we will get those hot chocolates, okay?"

"What about daddy? Won't he want one too?" She asked.

My stomach turned and wrenched, I bit my lip, "We will see, can you sit here for a moment?" She nodded, "I will be out in a second. Don't talk to anyone."

I walked into the clean room, grabbing a operating mask and walked into the operating theater, all heads turning to me. I turned red instantly, stuttering for Edward. He excused himself before following me into the clean room, I holding the door for him as his glove covered hands were stained with blood, "Is something wrong?"

"Um…You see, there was this man."

"Uh-huh."

"He was in one of the beds in the hall, waiting for assistance, but he asked me to look for his daughter. I told him I would look out for her while I treated the other patients, and then she came up to me."

"Did you give her back?" He asked.

Hesitantly, I shook my head, "U-um, when I went to his bed…He…um…past a-away."

His expression didn't change, "And?"

I couldn't say I wasn't taken aback from his coldness, but I answered, "What do I do with his daughter? I fixed her up, but now I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

Sighing, Edward answered, "Take her to the children's ward."

"But what do I say about her father-"

"Tell her." He said bluntly.

Rage bubbled up in me at his words, "She's a four year old kid!"

"Then don't tell her and find some relatives of hers _after _the patients down stairs are taken care of."

I was about to protest before he shushed me, "There are people alive down stairs Swan, I know for a fact that you know more than the average intern, you can save people down there, don't waste your time with the living until you have the time."

His words cut deep, though I understood, I nodded, "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem…Just, when you're finished, feel free to go and visit…"

"Renesmee."

"Renesmee before finding me."

"Thanks."

He nodded before turning and going back into the ER.

I sighed, "I will never understand you Edward Cullen." I shook my head before going out and back into the corridors, Renesmee still sat on the ground waiting for me. I knelt and smiled at her, "Hey, I've got to go and do a few things, so I'm going to take you to a place where there are other kids you can play with, and when I'm done I will buy you that hot chocolate, okay?"

"But what about daddy?" She asked, hugging her teddy tighter.

My stomach dropped, "I will go look for him, okay?"

"Okay." She extended her hand as I gripped it in mine, walking her to the children's ward, signing her in as I asked the pediatric to do an echo incase she had internal bleeding and to look up her back ground for any possible relatives to take her. I said good bye to her before leaving to go back down to the ER. Back to where I was needed.

Back to where I could save a life.


	6. Doe eyed

**Okay try not to kill me for not updating for two years, but in my defense, I'm now studying to be a doctor and I will soon be saving lives like our trusty Bella and Edward ;) **

**Chapter Six **

Eleven hours. That's how long it takes to get the ER under manageable control after a plane crash. A phenomenal amount of surgeries, cramped morgue, and patients being sent to surrounding hospitals to fit the living, but at least no one is being neglected.

My mind didn't leave Renesmee the whole eleven hours. Her plump rosy cheeks, her fiery red hair, or her innocent doe eyes. I walk straight to ped's, asking the attending RN if they've managed to find her family.

The nurse shook her head with a regretful look plastered on her face, "Renesmee Masen's mother died giving birth, there seems to be no other relatives. I will call social services soon to-"

"No!" I wouldn't-couldn't think of this kid being thrown into foster homes. There is no way, "Look," I run a hand through my hair, trying to find a plan, "Can you not organize anything until later? I've promised the kid hot chocolate…"

She gives me a wiry look, "Okay, but I can't put it off for too long, the hospital is over flowing at the moment."

"I know." I nod before walking over to Nessie, who at the moment is sitting on the end of another kids bed, Jacob in hand, "Hey Nessie."

Her face lights up when she turns to me, "Have you found daddy yet?"

My stomach drops, "Um…Not yet…Don't I owe you a hot chocolate?"

Nessie's head nods vigorously, she turns to the boy who's bed she's sitting on, "I hope you feel better Riley."

"You too Nessie." He smiles.

I pick her up, her legs on either side of my stomach, head resting on my shoulder. She just…fits. I walk us up to the cafeteria, "Are you hungry?"

Her face scrunches up, shaking her head, "I don't like hospital food."

Someone laughs behind me, I turn to see Edward standing behind me, he smiles down at Nessie, "I don't think anyone likes hospital food baby girl."

She blushes, her head nesting deeper into my scrubs. I smile, "I see you've managed to get out of surgery."

"Only for a twenty minute break. We're backed up in the OR, you're gonna need to come back with me."

I nod, frowning before looking down at the little girl in my arms. I order myself a coffee, hot chocolate, and two ham and salad sandwich's. I sit us down, Nessie in a chair to my left, Edward to my left. He leans and whispers low enough for Nessie to not hear, "Does she have family coming?"

I gulp, shaking my head, "No…She has no family…The ped's nurse's want to call social services soon…"

Edward's eyes widen, his expression obviously not liking the sound of that. Before he can reply Alice pin points us "Have I missed something? Jasper won't answer me when I page him." She says, taking a seat on the other side of Edward.

"There's been a plane crash."

"That's aweful! No wonder he hasn't replied. Oh, hi there." Alice smiles down a Nessie, who hides half her face by her sandwich.

Edward whispers to her about Nessie, Alice eyes widen much like Edward's reaction, "She can't go into foster care, I'll talk with Esme." She whispers in reply.

"Esme?" I ask, looking at Alice with a hand lightly stroking Nessie's copper locks.

"Our mother."

"Is my dad dead?" Nessie asks in a sad voice. We all go silent, all looking at the doe eyed innocent in front of us. I couldn't say anything, Edward's jaw tightens, and Alice just gives Nessie a sad sympathetic look, Nessie continues, "Mummy died, and when Grandma and Grandpa died dad whispered to people like you are whispering…"

Nessie is a very smart girl for her age, too smart, too exposed to the world around her then she should, "I'm sorry Nessie…"

Her bottom lip quivers, tears well in her eyes, "I don't know how to cook…How will I eat? Daddy always cooked..,"

Just as I was about to give the girl a hug, Edward's chair screeches against the tiled ground, he kneels down in front of Nessie and hugs her himself. It is a heart aching scene. I loosely remember Carlisle saying that both Edward and Alice are adopted. Something in him must have recognized the experience Nessie is going through, which saddens me more. I hear Nessie muffled cries, her arms not long enough to touch around Edwards frame.

"I'll call Esme Edward." Alice grabs her cell from her jacket pocket.

Edward nods, silently picking up Nessie and sits on the chair, Nessie's legs on either side of Edward, her head nesting in his chest, his one arm wrapped around her frame, the other stroking her hair, "Everything will be okay Nessie."

I move my chair in closer, stroking her hair with one hand and rubbing circles into her back with the other.

"Esme's on her way, Edward." Alice rests a hand on her shoulder before sitting down on the chair opposite mine.

We sit in silence. I still didn't know what Esme could do, but when both Edward's and my pager goes off we instantly look at each other. I don't want to leave, but there are people down stairs that _need _our help. Edward speaks, "Nessie, I'm going to give you to Alice," Her hands tighten around Edward, "I promise both Bella and I will come back, but we need to go help people. Do you understand?"

Her lips quiver again, I give her a quick hug before Edward hands her to Alice, a kiss on her forehead, "We will be back baby girl, I promise."

Nessie nods, before burying her head into Alice's blouse. I follow Edward out of the cafeteria and down the stairs before speaking, "What's going to happen to her Edward?"

"Esme's coming to sort it out."

"Yes, but what does that mean?"

Edward runs a hand through his hair, "Esme is a social worker, I'll have her take Nessie in."

"Will she want to take Nessie in?" I ask quietly.

"She's taken Alice, myself and three of out other siblings in, she will take Nessie in if I ask her."

"But-"

He turns to me, "Isabella, we are doctors, we need to put our patients in front of everything else. I know you want to be with Nessie, I do, but right now there are people _dying, _we can't baby sit until we have saved lives."

At that moment I saw the weight of the world on his shoulders.


End file.
